


I See You

by Merlins_Lancelot



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slash (if you squint), could be strong friendship, slight spoilers for Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlins_Lancelot/pseuds/Merlins_Lancelot
Summary: “I see you, though you are far away.”Thor and Heimdall during the events of Ragnarok.What was, what is.Who they were, and who they now must become.





	I See You

_I see you, but you are far away._

The golden eyes of his confidante brought Thor closer to the reality of his people, and how they suffered under his sister.

Sister....

As much as he was loathe to admit it, Loki was right.

“Hurts, doesn’t it?”

The smug intent behind the words was, unfortunately, not enough to lessen the weight of their truth. And yes, a murderous rampage against his oppressor was an urge Thor was very much in sympathy of.

The golden eyes he was looking through were his only comfort for the horror they revealed to him, and they belonged to the only man who would understand that Thor hadn’t lost his mind despite his newfound appreciation for his brother’s rage.

So he stayed long enough to enjoy Heimdall’s pleasantly rough voice in his head a moment longer, and when he came back to himself, he knew that whatever stood in way would be easily defeated. After all, that’s what heroes do.

  
_You are with me, and yet I cannot see you_.

  
Lightning crashed, not from the sky, but from the crackling skin of the Prince, who once lit up the halls of the beautiful kingdom Heimdall was used to protecting with his life. At times he had wondered what he was more driven to protect; the kingdom, or Thor?

He got his answer when Thor had been away for too long, and he left his beloved post before Odin could dismiss him; it was hardly a matter of pride, in his mind. It was simply that without Thor, what was he protecting?

So he left, and turned his efforts where Thor would if he could; to Asgard’s people who missed their rightful leader as much as he did.

And where exactly had that gotten him?

Asgard was on fire, with one of the most destructive forces in existence flying unbound from the one who was supposed to make it right.

Lightning stuck again and again, and at the center of it all, was Thor, fighting in perfect sync at Loki’s side. The sight was enough to set Heimdall on edge, even as he was guiding the Asguardian people to safety on Thor’s orders.

Parts of him were there, but even though the prince stood in front of him, the Thor that Heimdall had longed for each day since their parting was far away from him now.

  
_I see you, for you are right in front of me_.

Looking more like the king Odin had hoped his son might be, Thor places his eyepatch carefully where his father once wore one, and takes his place leading his people.

And Heimdall is full to bursting with pride in the young man, who was once a young prince. He says nothing of the sighs of relief that fill his lungs when Thor smiles at him in that familiar way that makes his heart falter a bit.

Thor, for his part, guides their ship, conveniently roomy as it is, to earth, and takes the long travel time as an opportunity to speak with everyone individually, and try to ease their suffering and worry as best he can. Heimdall watches and is content that his Thor is the one leading them home. He speaks to Loki, when he has spoken to all others. That relationship will never be as Heimdall remembers; two princes running through the halls, neither one conscious of the idea of being a king just yet.

Those days are long over, but Loki did die for Thor in a way, and Thor now knows that Odin was as much to blame for Loki’s theatrics as anyone, and fences are mended. Heimdall stays back and observes, and lives for the moments when Thor catches his eye and smiles.

One day, after sparring with Valkyrie for a good portion of the morning, Thor walks into his chamber to find Heimdall, admiring the view of the cosmos around them.

“You’re here,” Thor states simply, and Heimdall almost laughs. Observing the obvious was always Thor’s forte, after all.

“I am. I was wondering if there was anything you would ask of me, my king.”

Thor puts down his gear and moves closer to where Heimdall stands patiently. The seer can’t help but inhale gently, and he is not disappointed. In the vastness of space, Thor smells like sunshine.

“You have done more for me and our people than I could begin to repay you for. I will not ask anything of you ever again, if I can help it.”

“My duty is to our people, my king, I did nothing extraordinary in pursuit of my goals,” Heimdall says delicately.

“Of course you are extraordinary,” Thor sighs. “You saw me when I was far away.”

“I will always find you, your majesty. No matter how far.”

“I’m not far, Heimdall. What would you say to me now, that I am right here with you?”

Heimdall takes this as a sign. A blessed sign that they were having exactly the conversation he hoped they were having, so he leans in to it, body and soul. The distance between them closes, hands wrap tightly in each other’s hair, foreheads press together leaving no room for air or light to pass between, with only one thing left to say.

“ ** _I see you_**.”


End file.
